Ananta
Ananta is a nastika sura and the first king of the Ananta clan. He was acknowledged as the strongest sura of the eight clans. He is deceased by the time the story takes place. Appearance In his human form, Ananta appears as a man with slightly feminine features, tanned skin, and long brown hair. He seems to be wearing grayish-brown trousers and a piece of light-brown cloth fastened to his waist that flares out like a cape. He wears a long, light-brown scarf around his shoulders. He wears two brown wrist-guards lined with fur that reaches to the elbows, and has two rings of light-brown cloth looped around each wrist; it is still unknown if the fur is actually a sura trait. Ananta usually looked like a 17-year-old boy who smiled a lot. He had a mysterious and graceful aura. He has also appeared with short hair, which may possibly be either his female form or some sort of transitional form between sura and human. Ananta's sura form appears as a long, thin, graceful, glowing snake. This form is so enormous, it dwarfs even galaxies. Ananta in his sura form was the strongest being in the universe, rivaled only by female-form Vritra.the finite Personality According to Sagara and Gandharva, he was a good king who cared deeply for his clan. He got along well with his clan-mates Vasuki and Manasvin. Sagara had a crush on him, but he never noticed or pretended not to notice. Ananta was very relaxed and avoided conflicts. Despite being the strongest, he didn't display excessive force and respected the other clans. He refused to attack Taksaka because dragons cannot reproduce and so should not be carelessly killed. Sagara described Ananta as a fool due to his overly trusting nature and lack of ambitions to use his power. He even trusted a god as a friend which resulted in his demise. Notes * He lost playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with Vasuki. * Despite being friends, Vasuki was believed to have deserted Ananta during the war that caused the latter's death, something that Sagara never forgave him for. However, Taksaka had taken away the "fallen" Vasuki to his nest, so, it is likely that Vasuki did attempt to rescue Ananta but ended up being rescued himself by Taksaka. For unknown reasons, the situation appears to have been misunderstood by the rest of the Ananta clan. *His death is related to the Power of the Name. * Ananta likes sweets a lot, and would even eat sweets that others wouldn't dare touch because of the taste/person who made them. * In Hindi, Ananta means "endless/without an end." Synopsis Near the beginning of the universe, Taksaka invaded Ananta clan territory and nearly killed some nastikas because he had not yet adapted to the change the Vritra clan was forced to undergo by the primeval gods. Ananta sent Vasuki to talk to the dragon, while he sat nearby eating sweets made by Kinnara. Since Ananta was easily the strongest being in the universe, he was considered invincible and his clan enjoyed a privileged position. So when he died, his clan fell into hard times as they grew considerably weaker than their enemies. Sagara cries upon learning of his death, and Manasvin reveals Sagara used to have a keen eye for Ananta, as she wanted a position of power in the clan. Ananta's death remains a mystery. For example, while the gods blame his death on Kubera's trickery, it was stated that the Ananta clan believes his death was either suicide or poisoning. Later on, Kubera is shown to be congratulated by Agni, only to have the former say he does not deserve the congratulations and claiming that the details still are not known. Agni points out that the primeval gods do not seem too happy; the Earth god agrees and accepts that he made a mistake. Sagara resents most of her clan who have forgotten about their "devoted ruler" and are not bothered with revenge. During her stay in Kalibloom, Leez has a dream where someone unknown to her (Ananta) speaks of someone who will lose again, and that he pities this person too much to simply observe anymore. References es:Ananta